rain (chanbaek fersion)
by omgong
Summary: Bunyi tabrakan itu memecahkan langit sore. tubuh laki-laki itu tergeletak, darah keluar di setiap kulitnya yang robek, semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang bulan ini terbayang-bayang di pelupuk matanya.Apa ini mimpi? ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.


**Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Menatap:**

 **Semua anggota exo, dll.**

 **Waring: YAOI, Multichapter.**

 **Note : ini adalah remake dari ff author yang lama, jika ada yang pernah membaca ff ini dengan pairing eunhae berti kalian pernah main keakun author yang dulu. Akun lama author akan segera di non aktifkan jadi cerita disana mungkin akan di upload lagi disini sebagai selingan untuk ff author yang sedang progres.**

 **Hujan-Chapter 1**

Gerimis menggantung sore itu, semburat senja tertutupi awan kelabu tipis setia menemani gerimis yang turun. Namun kota Seoul seolah tidak peduli, selalu sibuk seperti biasanya. Gerimis hanya membuat beberapa orang berlari mencari tempat berlindung menghindarinya. Begitu pula Byun Baekhyun, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah, tidak peduli jika buku-buku sekolahnya akan basah karena gerimis.

Baekhyun berteduh dibawah sebuah halte di tepi jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia duduk di ujung bangku halte itu sambil memeluk ransel miliknya , dengan bosan ia menatap gerimis yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rintik hujan. Seorang laki-laki berdiri diujung lain halte, laki-laki itu bermain-main dengan rintik air yang turun. Ia memakai pakaian serba gelap yang sangat tipis untuk musim gugur. Laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti tengah menghibur dirinya sendiri, senyumnya terlihat lemah karena wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Walaupun begitu dia terlihat sangat tampan dibasahi rintik hujan yang jatuh. Ia memutar payung yang di bawanya, membuat air hujan terbang membasahi pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia sudah pasrah menunggu hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berjam-jam lagi . Ia menatap iri pada payung yang di bawah laki-laki itu. Andaikan hari ini ia membawa payung, ia tidak akan terlambat untuk makan malam.

Baru saja ia akan nekad menerobos hujuan laki-laki itu sudah berada didepannya dan mengulurkan payungnya pada Baekhyun.

" Ambilah" katanya dengan suara lirih . Ia tersenyum.

" Tidak, tak usah. Lebih baik kau saja yang pakai, rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Baekhyun menolaknya dengan halus walaupun dalam hati ia sangat menginginkan payung itu.

" Ambilah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Ulangnya dengan senyum tipis menggantung disudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu, ada yang aneh dengannya terlihat sekali ia sedang bersedih. Matanya sendu, jejak air mata dikedua pipinya terlihat jelas, sepertinya ia menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Senyumnya juga menyedihkan. Suaranya yang lirih seolah akan di telan oleh derasnya hujan. Entah mengapa Laki-laki itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada upacara pemakaman.

" Pulanglah sebelum hujannya tambah deras. Mungkin dirumah banyak yang menghawatirkanmu." Kata laki-laki itu.

" Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun padanya, lelaki itu tidak akan memiliki apapun untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan jika Baekhyun mengambil payungnya.

" Hmm seseorang akan menjemputku." Jawabnya lirih. Ia menyodorkan payung itu ketangan Bekhyun.

" Tapi bagaimana aku mengembalikannya, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Bekhyun tersenyum padanya.

" Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dan simpan saja payungnya." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Mereka berdua bersalaman. Dan Bekhyunpun memilih bergegas pulang. Belum beberapa langkah ia pergi Bekhyun merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Seketika ia membalikan badannya, disana berdiri Park Chanyeol yang baru di kenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu menunduk sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada laki-laki menyedihkan itu, ia hendak bertanya apa yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Namun laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya " Maaf, kau boleh pulang" katanya sambil tertunduk.

Sejenak Baekhyun yakin ia melihat air mata jatuh dari wajah laki-laki itu. Namun dengan gesit tangan Park Chanyeol menghapusnya dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda .

Baekhyun tetap disana, sejenak berfikir akan sikap aneh Park Chanyeol. Namun karena ingat betapa perutnya kelaparan, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun untuk menatap Park Chanyeol, laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah sembab yang menyedihkan.

Park Chnyeol melemparkan senyum getir yang tertuju pada Baekhyun. Dia terus menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berbalik dan menerobos hujan. Chnyeol menghilang ditengah derasnya hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul, ia tidak peduli dengan pakiannya yang basah atau Baekhyun yang tercengang melihatnya. Ia amat bingung melihat kejadian itu dan sempat terpaku di tempatnya, namun akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan perjanan pulang.

" Apa ia sengaja?" pikir Baekhyun sambil mengingat sikap Lee Donghae yang misterius beberap menit yang lalu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, toh mereka jugaa tak akan bertemu lagi, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap memikirkannya.

~ (/ ToT) / ~

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya seketika hilang ketika Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya yang hangat. Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur membuat Baekhyun tersadar betapa laparnya ia. Baru saja ia akan menuju dapur, suara kegaduhan terdengar dari rumah yang mulanya tenang itu.

" Ya! Kim Jongin sudah kubilang jangan terus berkeliaran tidak jelas. Aku dan Luhan baru saja mengepel lantai yang kau injak itu." Suara itu bernada tinggi dan memekakkan telinga, sudah pasti itu Minseok-hyung pikir Baekhyun, dan tentu saja ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

" Ma,maaf Hyung, aku tak akan berkeliaran lagi. Luhan-ge, Minseok-hyung ...Fighting..!." Permintaan maaf itu terdengar sangat buru-buru dan tidak tulus , Baekhyun yakin Jongin sedang berlari menghindari amarah Luhn dan Minseok saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati akhirnya ia memutuskan menyelinap kedapur sebelum tertangkap Luhan maupun Minseok. Namun baru saja ia hampir melewati ruang tamu, seseorang menghentikannya. Dengan yakin orang itu menodongkan gagang pel kewajah Baekhyun seperti sebuah pedang.

" Kalau kau bergerak selangkah lagi, maka gagang pel ini akan bersarang di kepalamu _Byun Baekhyun_." Kata orang itu pada Baekhyun. Tangannya yang putih menggenggam erat gagang pel. Senyum sinis terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. Orang itu Luhan yang berwajah malaikat namun berhati sebaliknya.

"Hyungbiarkan _aku_ lewat, aku benar-benar lapar hyung." Baekhyun memohon pada _Luhan_.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, senyum sinis yang sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Tak lama setelah itu ia berteriak.

" _Minseokie aku menangkap Byun Baekhyun_ ..! kemarilah lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada kerja keras kita." terdengar bunyi langkah tergesah-gesa setelah teriakan Luhan itu, Minseok datang dari arah tangga lantai dua membawa sisa amarahnya pada Jongin.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau berteriak?, berisik!" Katanya pada sahabat sehidup sematinya itu, wajahnya ditekuk. Jelas sekali ia tengah marah, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap terlihat kusut .

" Hyung biarkan aku lewat..." suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat kecil dan hampir menghilang ketika ia menatap Minseok yang lebih mirip dewa kematian daripada seorang kakak, air menetes dari kemejanya yang agak basah. Tetesan air yang jatuh itu, serta jejak kaki yang di tinggalkan oleh Baekhyun di lantai tertangkap mata Minseok. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung meneriaki _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah menciut itu.

" _Ya!_ Byun Baekhyun,lebih baik aku melihat lantai itu bersih dalam 5 menit atau kau tak akan melihat kamarmu malam ini." Katanya dengan penuh emosi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara itu Luhan tertawa sinis di samping Minseok, sama sekali tidak memberikan belas kasih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung bergegas menerima pel dari tangan Luhan dan mulai mengepel. Dalam hati ia merutuki dua mahluk berlidah tajam itu. Entah kenapa, hari ini mereka sangat menyebalakan, biasanyakan mereka selalu bertentangan, tapi kenapa hari ini kompak dan jadi lebih menyebalkan.

Jawabannya sederhana saja, keduanya di paksa Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah sepanjang hari ini, dengan ancaman tidak di beri sarapan dan makan malam 2 bulan jika mereka menolak. Luhan dan Minseok yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk merebus mie dan alergi terhadap dapur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dengan wajah kusut keduanya membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari dibawah pengawasan Kyungsoo yang cerewet.

Wajar mereka berdua sangat marah ketika Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian mengotori lantai yang sudah mereka bereskan dengan taruhan sarapan dan makan malam buatan Kyungsoo yang berharga.

Baekhyunmemang tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya ia tinggal disebuah rumah bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang sama-sama menjadi trainee di perusahaan yang akan mendebutkan mereka sebagai idol. Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Do kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin adalah penghuni selain Bekhyun. Selain mereka masih ada Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyun dan KimJongdae yang tinggal disana.

Baekhyun baru bisa makan tigapuluh menit setelah ia berkutat dengan kain pel membersihkan semua jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Semua orang saat itu tengah menikmati makan malam ketika Baekhyun masuk kedapur yang penuh . Ruangan itu terasa sangat berisik dan penuh sesak. Kyungsoo sedang membereskan dapur mengeluh tentang kelakuan membernya yang sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak membersihkan rumah. Sementara itu Joonmyun yang lebih arab di panggil Suho yang baru pulang dari kampusnya mengeluh tentang tugasnya yang kini menumpuk. Lain mereka lain pula Jongin yang duduk disebelah Minseok, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan serius

" Hyung bisa tidak kau mengajarkan aku matematika dan bahasa inggris? Minggu depan aku ada ujian." Ia berkata pada Minseok yang hanya menatap makanannya dan menunggunya dingin.

" Jangan tanya bahasa inggris padaku,tapi kalau matematika mungkin bisa. Tapi aku tidak janji padamu." Jawab Minseok santai. Beberapa dari mereka memang masih melanjutkan sekolah seperti Jongin dan Sehun yang masih SMA.

Sementara itu Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam menikmati makanan mereka yang disiapkan Kyungsoo.

" Hyung kudengar dari Taemin,kau terlibat masalah dengan Choi Sulli." Kata Jongin sambil memakan makanan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Ani_." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

" Choi Sulli? kenapa?" Suho yang sejak tadi masih memikirkan tugas kuliahnya ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" Kalau ku jelaskanpun kau tidak akan mengerti Hyung." Jawab Jongin tidak sopan, yang akhirnya berbuah pukulan dari Kyungsoo." _Ya_!, jaga ucapanmu." Kata Kyungsoo serius.

"Jangan sampai berurusan dengannya Baek, tidak ada urusan yang mudah jika menyangkut Choi Sulli. Debut kita tinggal beberapa bulan dan aku tidak ingin kau mengahncurkannya hanya karena wanita itu." Kyungsoo menatap serius pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun lebih memilih makan dari pada memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun pastilah sudah tidak punya otak kalau mencari masalah dengan anak pemilik agensi." Sindir Minseok pada Baekhyun.

" Hyung otakku masih tersimpan rapi di balik sini" ucap Baekhyun tak terima, ia menunjuk kepalanya sambil meyakinkan Minseok ia masih punya kepala yang menjaga otaknya dengan baik . sang Hyung mendengus lalu berkata santai.

" _Gunakan otakmu dengan benar dan jangan mencari masalah sebelum kita debut_." Balas Minseok. Mereka semua memang menjadi sensitif akhir-akhir ini, tanggal debut yang semakin mendekat dan kesibukan untuk persiapannya telah membuat semu member menjadi stress. Di tambah mereka beberapa kali pernah gagal untuk didebutkan, maka untuk kali lebih baik tidak mencari masalah lagi dengan agensi dan siapapun yng ada dibliknya.

" Aku tidak akan mencari masalah Hyung." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan _Hyung_ nya yang mencibir dibalik sendok makan.

" Oh baguslah kalau begitu."jawab Minseok .

" Lebih bik kau memastikannya Baek, aku tidak ingin pulng ke cina karena gagal debut hanya karena nenek sihir itu." Luhan berkata serius .

" Tidak Hyung. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengan Choi Sulli, memangnya kenapa aku harus?"

" Tapi Taemin sangat yakin kau terlibat masalah dengannya. Dia mendengar Choi Sulli membicarakanmu dan projek filmnya Minho sunbae dengan Kim sajangnim _._ Kau tahukan _hyung_ tidak ada yang pernah selamat jika berurusan dengan Kim sajangnim." Jongin menjelaskan pada _hyung_ nya yang hanya mengangguk tak peduli sambil menyendok makanannya.

" Donghae- sunbaenim nuga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Kau, si nenek sihir dan filmnya Minho-sunbaenim " Sehun tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada apa dengan Choi Sulli dan Film itu dan sangkut pautnya dengan Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan belum debut." Jawab Baekhyun tak peduli sambil menatap Sehun yang ada di depannya.

Mereka semua diam dan melanjutkan makan di mangkuk masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Filmnya Minho yang merupakan projek yang lumayan besar untuk perusahaan mereka.

"OST" celetuk Suho tiba-tiba, semua anak dimeja makan sontak menoleh pada pemilik wajah malaikat itu.

"OST? Memang kenapa dengan OST? Bukankah Jongdae atau Kyuhyun sunbae yang akan menyanyikannya." ujar Jongin bingung, ia ingat Eunhyuk pernah bilang jika Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengisi OST untuk proyek film minho atau mungkin Jongdae karena Kyuhyun akan sangat sibuk musim ini.

" Jongdae tidak akan bisa bernyanyi beberap minggu ini pita suaranya belum mebaik, ku dengar Kyuhyun-sunbae juga menolak proyek ini, ia ingin fokus dengan album solonya." Keheningan mengiringi perkataan Suho.

"Baek bukankan kau dan Jongdae dekat dengan produser Lee?" Baekhyun mengangguk pada pernyataan Luhan diseberang meja "Baek apapun yang akan dikatan PD lee padamu besok sebaiknya kau tolak saja." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Memang kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, dan semua anak menghela nafas lelah bahkan Jongin membanting sumpitnya.

" _Ya!_ Orang paling bodohpun akan mengerti, masa kau tidak mengerti. Dari cerita mereka dan ceritamu, jelas masalahmu ini berawal dari proyek film sialan itu. " Minseok memandang heran pada Baekhyun yang terlalu polos ini.

" Jelas sekali kalau Choi Sulli itu ingin mengambil proyek OST itu, _hyung_. Berdasarkan fakta mungkin dia iri padamu dalam hal apapun,kecuali satu hal. Kau dekat dengan Lee PD-nim yang terkenal keras itu dan Choi Sulli bahkan tidak pernah disapa olehnya." Jongin berusah menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Proyek OST yang digarap produser Lee sekarang kosong, Jongdae sakit dan Kyuhyun-hyungnim terlalu sibuk, itu proyek besar dan satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Lee PD-nim selain Jongdae dan Kyuhyun hyung hanya kau. Kita semua tahu dari dulu Choi Sulli ingin debut solo dan kemungkinan dia menginginkan proyek ini." Sambung Sehun.

" Kau adalah penghalangnya Baek lebih tepatnya dia cemburu padamu." Suara kekanakan itu mengagetkan semua penghuni rumah . Otomatis mereka melihat pada sumber suara itu. Di sana Yixing berdiri entah sudah berapa lama. Jaketnya basah, bibirnya agak pucat, dia mendekap kedua tangannya menggigil karena terlalu lama kehujanan.

"Ya! sudah berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Suho sambil mengulurkan handuk pada Yixing.

" Belum lama _hyung_." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

" _Kyung aku lapar_ " Yixing menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo yang paling sayang padanya di rumah itu. Do Kyungsoo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan "ya" pada Yixing, tapi ia buru-buru menutupnya lagi demi melihat tampang duo lidah beracun, Luhan dan Minseok yang sepertinya sudah siap menerkam Yixing.

Yixing masih memandang penuh harap pada makanan yang ada di meja, namun karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ia menatap sekeliling. Jongin sudah pergi kelantai dua membawa daftar ujiannya, Kyungsoo bergegas pergi menghampiri piring kotor dan mulai menyibukkan diri mencucinya. Suho berdiri terpaku berusaha memberinya kode untuk segera pergi. Dan akhirnya pandangan Yixing tertumbuk pada Minseok dan luhan. Yising merasakan hawa buruk mengelilingi mereka berdua.

" _Hyu..hyung_?" katanya gagap. Kedua laki-laki itu menggamit kedua lengan Yixing dan menyeretnya keluar, rupanya terlalu marah sehingga tidak dapat bicara.

" A, apa salahku hyung." Tanya Yixing meminta penjelasan.

" Yixingie, kau fikir aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk kemari dangan seluruh air menitik di lantai?" kata Minseok dalam bisikan tajam pada Yixing. Otomatis Yixing menelan ludah, mengerti kesalahannya.

"Hyu ... Hyung ..." Katanya Llagi.

" _KAAAAA!_ " kata mereka serempak pada Yixing, seperti biasa tanpa belas kasih. Dengan bunyi berdebum kedua _namja_ itu menutup pintu dan mengunci Yixing diluar. Dengan penuh emosi mereka kembali kedapur dan otomatis mengambil kain pel dan mulai mengepel lantai, seketika itu juga Baekhyun dan Suho mengikuti jejak Jongin kembali kekamar mereka. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga Baekhyun memikirkan semua pembicaraan mereka tadi.

" Jika kau diminta untuk menyanyikan OST itu kusarankan untuk menolaknya saja Baek, Choi Sulli terlihat sangat serius dengan keinginannya." Suho menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut. Yang lebih mudah hanya tertunduk dan menghela nafasnya.

" Baik _hyung_ _aku akan mendengarkanmu_." Bisiknya.

" Selamat tidur Baek."

" Selamat tidur Hyung."

~ (- 0 -) ~

Di akhir agustus yang kering dan lembab, jalan-jalan di penuhi debu berterbangan. Seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan langkah ringan di jalan yang berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ia menyeret langkahnya mengikuti orang-orang yang bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Mata laki-laki itu tidak putus dari segerombolan pemuda yang tengah bercanda di depannya.

Para Pemuda itu terlihat saling berbincang, sesekali mereka tertawa, menertawakan lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara mereka.

" _Hyung_ , bisa tidak kau berhenti memakai barang orang tanpa izin. Aku yakin sekarang Suho _hyung_ sedang panik mencari jaketnya. Dan lagi kenapa kau membawa payung? hari ini sepertinya akan cerah." Pemuda yang paling tinggi berujar dengan agak sinis pada _Hyungnya_ yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

" Ya, Sehun-ah apa kau bilang? Lebih sopanlah sedikit pada _hyung_ mu. Aku meminjamnya dengan izin Suho _hyung_ tau. Dan lagi,kemarin kau bilang hari akan cerah,tapi ternyata hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, pulangnya di marahi Minseok _hyung_ karena mengotori lantai, jadi karena aku tak percaya padamu, maka hari ini aku bawa payung. " Balas pemuda itu pada Sehun yang tersenyum sinis.

" Tapi, Baek ku dengar tadi malam Suho _Hyung_ mencari jaketnya kekamar Jongin." tambah pemuda berwajah manis Do Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

" _Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo, kau jangan coba-coba membela si evil ini." Baekhyun melotot pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum simpul. Lalu mereka semua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan masih bercanda seperti itu dan tidak memperhatikan seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum sambil mengikuti mereka.

Park Chanyeol laki-laki itu, memerhatikan pemuda di depannya dengan wajah yang terbelah antara rasa senang dan sedih yang sama besarnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mengambil selembar kertas yang hampir lusuh, ia memerhatikannya sebentar lalu menghela napas dan bergegas melewati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

" Semoga harimu menyenangkan Baekhyun-ah." Katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri ketika melewati Baekhyun.

" Hm air? Kyung sepertinya ramalan Sehun salah lagi, ada air menitik di tanganku. Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Baekhyun berkata pada Kyungsoo sambil menyeka air yang menitik di tangannya.

"Hyung berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, tidakkah kau lihat langit cerah seperti itu?" kata Sehun yang tidak terima di permainkan.

~ (/ -_-) / ~

Hyukjae bergabung dengan Minseok, Jongdae dan Jongin untuk makan siang. Mereka bertiga sedang membahas sesuatu ketika Baekhyun datang.

" Apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia bergabuang.

" oh? Bukan hal penting, hanya seorang laki-laki asing yang duduk di pojok kantin." Jawab Jongdae.

" memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengaduk makanannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Jongin dan Jongdae merasa pernah melihatnya."balas Minseok.

" Oh siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini pada Jongin dan Jongdae yang masi menatap laki-laki misterius itu.

" Hah entahlah,tapi rasanya aku mengenalinya." Kata Jongdae.

"Oh? Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun juga memerhatikan laki-laki itu.

" Kau kenal dia?" tanya mereka kompak pada Baekhyun.

" _Ani_.. tapi semalam dia meminjamkanku payung. Ah iya, payungnya ada di ruang latihan ,lebih baik di kembalikan sekarang." Baekhyun bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil payung milik Chanyeol. Sementara itu Park Chanyeol tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat Baekhyun yang menyadari keberdaannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berwajah sedih seolah senyumnya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau masih ingat aku kan?" kata Baekhyun saat ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di meja kantin paling ujung.

" Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Ini, ku kembalikan payungnya." Baekhyun mengulurkan payung itu kepada Chanyeol.

" Ha Sudah kubilangkan kau tidak usah mengembalikannya." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih pada Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengembalikannya. Anggap saja aku meminjamnya semalam"

" Baikalah kalau kau memaksa." Chanyeol menerima payung itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

" Tapi,ngomong-ngmong kenapa kau kemari? Kau trainee disini juga?. Kurasa bukan karena aku jarang melihatmu." Tanya Baekhyun pada park Chanyeol yang kini menatap lurus ke pada tiga orang laki-laki yang memerhatikan mereka dengan sengit di kantin.

" Bukan, aku kemari hanya untuk mengingat seseorang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada ketiga orang yang ada di kantin itu.

"Oh."

" Tapi Baekhyun-ssi.."

" Panggil aku Baekhyun saja."

" Baiklah sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun kenapa mereka terus menatap kemari?"

" Oh, jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka bertiga teman-temanku. Mereka Minseok hyung dan Jongdae merasa mengenalmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Oh, Minseok hyung dan Jongdae ya?"kata Chanyeol halus lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ne?" kata Baekhyun bingung.

" Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya terima kasih payungnya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kuharap kau punya payung cadangan karena sepertinya sore ini akan hujan lebat." Chanyeol membuka payungnya dan pergi. Sejenak Baekhyun bingung karena langit cerah saat itu, sampai ia merasakan setitik air menetes diwajahnya , foxrain, begitu mereka menyebut hujan di tengah hari yang cerah. Sama seperti hujan mendadak di tengah siang yang panas Park Chanyeol menyusup kekehidupan Baekhyun.

\- (_ _) ~

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai gue bawa remake dari ff lama gue, sayang aja kalau ff ini ga di publis dulunya ff ini pairingnya eunhae tapi gue remake jadi chanbaek. Gue ngepublis ff ini sebagai selingan dari ff utama gue, yang baca ff gue yang kaisoo , one day omega ff itu sedang dalam progress, gue udah masuk kuliah lagi dari dua minggu yang lalu jadi hampir semua progress ff gue ketunda. Ff ini juga cuman selingan sambal nungguin one day omega beres. Gue harap kalian semua suka.. se yeah bye.. jangan lupa baca one day omega juga.**


End file.
